Dances with Saijins
by Drifter Koi
Summary: Ok A better summary: A battle for love or sex. A dark past haunts Trunks to this day and Goten has been changed forever by his. That is unless the two are able to heal each other with their love...or sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own DBZ or any of the 'songs' in this fic. The character's Tom and Liz have been made up! So there is no reason to sue me because I'm broke so good luck in getting any money from me. Speaking of money I am NOT making any money from this fic it is for entertainment purposes only.

Be warned I have a rather unique style of writing...or so I've been told. Hope you enjoy!

_Dances with Sayjin's _

It was dark inside compared to the bright light of the sun. Noticing the dirty looks as I held the door open, I quickly shut it. I was forced to stand there and wait for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light. Once I was able to see I quickly made my way over to the bar. Sitting down on a stool I glanced around seeing several tables and a large stage.

"So what'll it be?"

I quickly turned back around as the bartender spoke. "Something strong" I replied not wanting to think about why I was there in the first place. I turned back around as the bartender shrugged and began making some mystery drink.

"Gonna be a good show tonight I bet" I glanced back over my shoulder at the bartender.

"Oh yeah...why's that?" I asked. I felt the need for a distraction still trying to forget why I was there.

"Well it's the singing duo tonight" the bartender laughed at my blank look before continuing;

"You see both of these singer's are not from this world," he paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts "As I can see neither are you"

"What?" I said turning around to see his smiling face.

"You can't hide your tail too well, not in this place." I glanced down at the edge of my coat. I thought that it had been long enough to hide my tail, guess not. I shrugged deciding that if the bartender didn't make a big deal about it neither would I.

"Anyway" the bartender continued "I believe that they call themselves sayjin's or something like that."

Now that got my interest turning back around I faced the bartender nodding for him to continue.

"Well they don't actually sing, they just lip sing and then do these crazy dances...the best part is when that Goten fella comes into the audience, he usually flies, or just jumps really high...I dunno it's a little hard to tell. Oh the shows about to start I think you'll like this one."

I just looked at the bartender slightly puzzled but at his nod I went ahead and turned back towards the stage glancing around as many of the people sitting at the tables began to cheer. Looking back up at the stage I saw a young lady. Her hair was rather short, almost cut like a guy's it was spiked up into the air and she was wearing punk clothing. As the music began to play I began to recognize it. What was that girls name again? Avril? Yeah her, it was that famous song that she sings...complicated.

"_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is. Chill out what cha yelling for lay back its all been done before and if you could only let it be you will see..." _

At this point a guy walked out on the stage, directly behind the young girl, it was as if he just appeared out of no where. He walked up behind the girl and put his arms around her shoulders crossing his hands just below her budding breasts, at the same time bending his head towards her neck as if to kiss her.

"_I like you the way you are when we're driving in your car and you're talking to me one on one but you become somebody else_

Here the young lady threw her arms up knocking the guy back)

_round_ _everyone else you're watching your back like you can't relax you're trying to be cool you look like a fool to me. Yeah tell me _

the guy stands with his thumbs in his pockets slowly swaggering off stage and into the crowed)

_why'd_ _you have to go and make things so complicated see the way your acting like somebody else gets me frustrated..._

At this point the song just blurred out for me.

That guy..was he really walking straight towards me or was I just imagining it...eep! Yes he was walking towards me wait he stopped. What is he doing? Why is he stripping? Huh? Wait listen to the song...yeah she did just tell him to take his 'preppy clothes off' oh yeah he was wearing those kind of clothes. Ok so he does have clothes on underneath those.

Though I didn't know it at the time, I now remember me staring at that guy, watching him play along with the song, acting out the guy's part.

Whoa what happened? I quickly look around as I hear more cheering, well I guess the song was over then. Now what?

Goten POV

Once Complicated was over it was my turn to 'sing.' I did notice that guy sitting at the bar and how he couldn't take his eyes off of me. I believe that it is time to have a little fun with this guy. I feel myself grinning evilly as I think of the next song that we had picked out. This would be fun.

Mystery guy's POV

Oh dear now I really know this song...the title...or at least the main words...dirty little secrete.

I sit back and watch the guy take position with that girl. They were holding hands, her back was pressed against his chest with his arm wrapped around her. When the words came

"_Let me know that I've done wrong" _

The guy spun the girl around stopping her at arms length yet letting go at just the last moment, so that she went stumbling backwards,

"_when_ _I've known this all along" _

Now what...that guy he was looking straight at me.

"_I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you, tell me all that you've thrown away find out games you don't wanna play, you are the only one that needs to know...I'll keep you my _

did that guy just give his hips a little shake?)

_Dirty little secrete..dirty little secrete..don't tell any one or you'll be _

oh my gosh he's looking right at me, and now he's inclineing his head towards that girl)

_just_ _another regret_..._my dirty little secrete_

I feel my face grow warm as the guy doesn't take his eyes off of mine. For some reason though I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

They were brown, his eyes I mean, not the black that I had first taken them for, but a very dark brown.

"_Who has to knooowow" _

I feel my throat growing tight and I try to swallow but find that I can't. At this point the guy has flown...yeah he flew from the stage not like he was thrown he just levitated off the ground and glided over to me, yeah me. God my face is so hot I bet it's beat red. Hopefully though in this light nobody will be able to tell.

Suddenly I heard some kind of noise coming from behind me, when I looked it was the bartender, with both hands over his mouth it would seem that he was trying not to laugh his ass off...what a jerk.

I nearly jump out of my skin as I suddenly felt a hand on the inside of my thigh. Glancing back around I see the guy's face right next to mine. It takes all of my will power to not yell and jump into the air.

I began to lean backwards as the guy begins to lean towards me, yet with the bar counter right behind me there wasn't much room. Inevitably his face is right next to mine, I can feel his warm moist breath on my ear as he says: "Hope you enjoyed the show."

That was it.

Yeah but he said it in such a seductive voice I swear I felt myself...no I'm not even going to say it. Once he said those words, he backed away very slowly, allowing his hand to slide down my leg and off my knee. His eyes never left mine, even as he lifted into the air once again and slowly glided back to the stage.

I hadn't even noticed that the song had ended, that is until I heard everyone in the entire club laughing their asses off. Even then that was after the guy had gone back behind the curtains.

I was so embarrassed that I quickly turned back towards the bartender, threw back my drink and then some money and left as quickly as possible.

I tried not to think about that guy for the rest of the day or where he had touched me. Yet even after I was back in my apartment my skin still tingled and felt warm from where he had touched me. I just couldn't get that guy out of my mind. His face, his remarkably curvy body and...his tail. Tail...tail...HE HAS A TAIL! Just like I do! Holy shit he has a tail...

Images of that guy kept running through my mind as I walked down the street back towards my apartment. I'm not gay or anything...far from I love women way too much to be gay.

Besides...I've had enough of guys...to last me a lifetime...

I was running, running faster than I had ever run before. My breath burned in my throat like fire, my lungs barely able to keep up. I glance over my shoulder seeing if I was still being pursued. I can hear the heavy footsteps pounding down the alleyway, heading in my direction. They suddenly turn the corner, I see them come towards me their faces blurred.

All blurred that is except for one. No not just one but two...I know them...I know them.

I turn away from them and try to run faster my breath comes in huge gasps I can't breath. My chest burns with the effort and my sides begin to hurt. I can feel my self beginning to slow, yet I force myself to keep moving, I had to get away from them I had to escape.

Everything goes dark.

There is a bright light. My eyes were closed, but that didn't do anything it still burned through. When I tried to turn my head away from the light, I couldn't.

I couldn't move.

My arms. My legs. My body.

Why am I strapped down?

How did I get here?

I suddenly feel a searing pain run all the way up my spin. I grimace with pain, eyes still closed, the pain gets worse, I begin to scream.

I suddenly jerk into a sitting position, sweat pours down my face. My whole body is shaking. I gingerly pull the restraining sheets away from my body. Breathing hard I slowly reach up to my face, feeling an old scar, my hand moves up to my forehead. What happened to me? I slowly collect myself remembering once again everything that had happened to me.

I look around the room in an attempt to gather my senses. I see bare walls a small table with one chair, a tiny kitchen with minimal supplies. Then of course the couch that I am laying on. Throwing my legs off the couch I sit there for a moment, resting my elbows on my knees, my face in my hands. Suddenly a face flashes in my mind...that guy...the image quickly disappeared and was replaced by a gruesome scene. My hands stretched up to my hair fingers curving into fists.

Why must my past haunt me so. I thought that I had gotten over it, I thought I had escaped it. Yet here I am once again being woken by dreams from that time. Yet something was different this time.

I felt pain in my back again. Shooting pain. Looking down I quickly pulled my tail out from underneath me. The middle area, just below the tip was the most sensitive. Now at least I knew where the pain had come from.

Now back to the differences.

What was different about this one? Wait...I could see faces this time. Always before...they were blurred...but this time...I could see two of them. My father...and...that guy...yeah that guy...that guy from the club...that guy with the tail.

Why was I thinking about that guy? Why would he be in my dream? No matter, I probably just thought too much about him last night.

I really need to get my mind off of my past. I need to think about something else, something pleasant. Something nice.

With a sigh I slowly stood up glancing down at the alarm clock that sat on the floor. 5:30 a.m fine. I stumbled over towards the bathroom pawing at the wall searching for the light switch as I went inside. I found it and slowly flipped it on. The light was blinding, I covered my eyes with one of my hands, waiting until I could see.

After a few seconds I was able to see clearly enough to make it to the toilet. Once I was done relieving myself I turned to the shower, turning it on cold. I then stripped off the sweat pants I had been wearing and climbed in.

The shower was like ice, causing my muscles to bunch up and goose bumps to appear all over my body. I gasped trying to catch the breath that had suddenly escaped me. Breathing hard I quickly soaped up my body and rinsed. Stepping out of the shower I quickly grabbed a towel and began drying.

"Trunksy-Poo!" oh god, don't tell me SHE was here. "Ohhh Trunkkkssssss Where are youuuu?" yeah it was her. Great. Why the hell did she have to come over here?

"Go away Bra!" I yelled knowing that she wouldn't leave.

"Oh Trunks so there...EEEE! Don't you have any modesty at all! You are such a pervert!" Her face grew bright red as she quickly turned her back to me. I grinned knowing how uncomfortable she was around naked guys, especially her brother.

"I told you to go away Bra," I said still grinning.

"Trunks you should know better than to leave your bathroom door open! Now my eyes are burned for life!" Poor Bra she was such a ditz. Then again after what we went through I can't really blame her.

Bra was very careful about keeping her back turned as I moved around my apartment stark naked. "Trunks I do wish you would get some modesty and start bringing your clothes to the bathroom with you."

"Why?" I replied "You're the only one who ever comes over here, it's not as if I get a whole lotta company" I was pissed, and I'm sure that my tone will probably upset her, but right now I really could care less.

"You don't have to sound so mean Trunks." Yeah she was upset. I went ahead and put some pants on, carefully pushing my tail through the hole in them.

"Ok Bra, what do you want?" I asked her, she finally turned around, slowly.

"Trunks what are you going to do with your life?" She asked, I just rolled my eyes at her and went looking for a shirt. "Trunks I'm serious, you need to find a job."

"Bra I have a job"

"I mean a REAL job, being a man whore isn't a job"

That was it. I turned around so fast that Bra yelped. I began slowly walking towards her, with every step I took she backed away. That is until the wall prevented her from going any further. I smacked the wall just beside her face. Causing her to jerk her face away from me. She was shaking, tears filling her wide eyes.

"Get this straight, I am NOT a _man whore_. I do what I have to, to survive." At this point the tears were free flowing, her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes rimmed red. I wasn't sorry for scaring her. She should know better than to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. I glared at her for a moment more allowing my message to sink in.

Shaking my head I pushed myself away from the wall and turned away from her. "Just go live your own life Bra, don't worry about me." After a moment I felt her arms encircle my chest from behind. She carefully lay her head on my back.

"Oh big brother, you know I could never do that, I care about you far too much." Her voice was quivering. I could feel a small smile creeping upon my lips, despite myself. Pulling her hands off of my chest, I turned around and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. I could feel her tears falling on my bare chest as she continued to cry.

"If you ever need anything..."

"Yeah I know big brother I'll come straight to you." I nodded giving her one last hug before I gently pushed her away at arms length, my hands on her shoulders.

"Go home Bra" I said as gently as I could. She sniffed and then nodded agreement, slowly turning away from me and towards the door.

"Oh and Bra" She turned around looking at me expectantly "Don't come here again,"I said with a cold tone "you know how to contact me."

I saw her tense as a few tears slid down her cheeks she nodded, her eyes falling towards the floor, and left.

Shaking my head again I turned away from the door and grabbed a shirt from the floor, smelling it. Well it smelled clean so I went ahead and slipped it over my head, pulling it down over my chest.

Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was about time for my next...appointment. No I had not escaped my past. I realize that now as I walk down the street hands in my pockets.

Here it is, time for me to help another poor soul with their sex life. Sighing I slowly climbed the steps. I knocked on the door and then waited for a moment as the person inside began undoing the numerous locks on the inside of their door.

"Thank you for coming Sir, please come in."

A few hours later I was once again on the street checking my watch. As I saw the time I began to think about that guy again. For some reason he was never far from my mind. Always in the back somehow popping up when I least expected it. I believe the bartender said his name was Goten.

It was a little funny, every time I began thinking about him my leg, you know where he touched me, would begin to tingle. As if my nerves were dancing a fiesta.

I wasn't really thinking about where I was going or for a matter of fact paying attention.

I began to day dream about him. Wondering what he was like, as a person, or a friend, even a lover. Soon I found myself standing in front of the club that he usually performed at. Shrugging I went ahead and went inside. This time though once I was in I quickly shut the door so as to avoid the dirty looks again. I carefully made my way back towards the stool that I had occupied the day before.

The bartender of course was grinning from ear to ear. I figured that he was still thinking about what Goten had done to me yesterday. Lucky for him he kept his mouth shut and only smiled and nodded asking me what I'd have.

I went ahead and just ordered a Dr. Pepper I really wasn't in the mood for alcohol. Once I had my ice cold drink I turned my back towards the counter and leaned against it, waiting for the show to start.

It was a few moments before the girl came out. So I patiently waited watching her 'skit' I guess you could say.

For some reason though, I really wanted to see that guy again. I subconsciously touched my thigh, running my fingertips down along the same path that He had gone. When I looked down I noticed my palm resting on my knee, the lat place his hand had touched, the place where his body and mine separated.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? This was a _guy_ after all, and I'm not gay. Right? Yes that's right I never was gay and I never will be. Then again...there was something really different about that guy. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Kinda like when you want to say something really important, and it's on the tip of your tongue but you just can't seem to get it out. It was rather frustrating if you ask me.

Spinning around on my bar stool I glanced around for the bartender. Once I saw him I was able to catch his eye and signal him over. At this point the girl had finished her part, and she slipped off the stage and into the audience hanging out with some friends. Now the DJ was playing whatever he pleased. That guy never did come out. So my need to see him was never satisfied.

"Yo, Bartender," I said as he walked my way.

"Tom" he replied a grin on his face.

"Oh, Trunks" I said shaking his hand. Formal introductions aside I was quick to speak. "So Tom, what do you know about...Goten." I said his name carefully not sure if I was pronouncing it right or not.

Tom stood there for a moment, the look on his face told me that he was wondering just how much to tell me. Finally he spoke: "How come you wanna know about him?"

"Well...I...uh" I couldn't believe I was stuttering. I could feel my face grow warm which most likely meant that I was blushing. Geez I was so embarrassed.

Tom only laughed smaking his hand down on the counter. "S'ok kid no need to say anymore." I was dumbstruck and I guess my expression showed it because Tom laughed even harder. Scowling I just glared at him waiting until he had control over himself again. "He does that to a lot of guys around here."

"What?" I said slightly confused.

"You know makes 'em forget that he's a guy." No way. I couldn't believe what Tom had just told me, could that be why I felt such a strong need to see him again? Was it really because I forgot that he was a guy?

"He's advertising too you know."

"What? Advertising?" I said, having been snapped out of my thoughts. What could Goten be advertising?

"Yeah you know when he dances." I was still confused for some reason unable to make the connection. "His mere presence is enough to turn any woman on, and even the straightest men can't stop their bodies from reacting when he dances."

"Oh." What else could I say? I had just found out that the guy that I couldn't stop thinking about was exactly what I was trying not to be. He was very close to being the man of my dreams and now I find out that he is a man-whore. I quickly glanced around the whole bar noticing a few women, but then a whole lot of men.

Whatever else Tom had to say, at that moment I wasn't really in the mood to hear it. I paid for my drink and excused myself. As I was walking away I heard Tom yell after me something about me ever coming around again. I just waved my hand at him and kept going. Perhaps someday I would come back. But right now I didn't think that I could deal with the thought of Goten being a man-whore.

Tom's POV

I have no idea what got into Trunks. He wanted to know about Goten so I told him. I didn't think that he would take it so seriously.

"So Tom, what got into that guy all of a sudden?" I quickly looked over to see miss priss, Goten's singing partner.

"I dunno he was fine a minute ago and then all of a sudden he just kinda withdrew into himself."

"What were you two talking about hmmmm?" She asked. Though the question was innocent enough I knew what she was like. Glancing down I saw the end her tail twitching back and forth, curling in on itself. She was the type of person whom you didn't want to get on their bad side, and right now it looked as if she wasn't in the mood for games.

So I sighed and shook my head again. "He wanted to know about Goten." The moment I said those words I say her face grow hard with anger. She was far too overprotective of Goten yet everybody knew that he could take care of himself.

"So what did you tell him?" Her voice was low and dangerous. I knew that she wouldn't do anything to me She never was able to intimidate me like she could others. Yet I also knew that she would keep an eye on Trunks from now on.

"I told him about Russell."

"You did WHAT!" Oh yeah she was pissed.

"Liz don't worry about it I don't think that he got the whole idea, I just simply told him that Goten was advertising, and if I'm not mistaken, he took that thought the wrong way."

From those words I could see her calm down. The anger left her face and she looked thoughtful. "So he most likely thinks that Goten is a man-whore" she said it carefully. I only nodded believing that to be true.

"And from the looks of it, that thought didn't please him at all." Liz only smiled.

"Good, then he should stay away for a while" she said as she slid off the barstool. Turning away from me she began to walk away.

"So my suspicions were correct then" I said to her back. Her actions allowed me to connect the dots. I saw her back stiffen her tail lashing through the air at my words.

"Yes" she replied coldly turning her head slightly so that I could see the side of her face. She was angry. Liz had never wanted to admit it to herself nor believe that it was true. But now I had placed her in a position to where she was forced to tell the truth.

I simply nodded signaling to her that I was done. She scowled, turned her gaze back to the stage and continued to walk away.

Goten's POV

"Man what a bummer. I'm so board!" Here I am laying on the couch hands behind my head, feet propped up by the arm rest of the far side of the couch. A nice little blanket draped over my stomach and legs. I really do hate being ill.

Ah CHOOO ow. I grabbed my poor nose it hurt to sneeze and I hated it. Great there it was again, I could just smell the blood. With a sigh I got up, still holding my nose and went to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, I rested my hands on either side of it. I stood there for a few moments just letting the blood drip from my nose.

I heard a door open and close. Great Liz was home. I decided that I no longer cared. So I allowed her to find me like this.

"Goten...oh not again" I could hear the disappointment in her voice. She hated it when my nose bled, and the fact that I just let it put her in an even worse mood. I only grinned at her still leaning over the sink.

Liz was quick to grab some tissue paper and stuff it in my nose. "Ow, not so rough!" I told her grabbing her hand to stop her. I glanced over at her face, she looked pissed. "What's got your panties in a wad?" I asked her grinning as she gave me the finger.

She was quick to turn away from me and walk out of the bathroom. "Hey! Liz I'm talking to you" I really do hate it when she ignores me. So just to teach her a lesson I allowed some of my energy out of my hand, curving it into a small ki ball. Pulling my fist back I prepared to hurl it at her.

"Don't even think about it" she said her voice sharp. GAH! her words knocked me off balance causing me to fall forward and land right on my face. The ki ball faded from my hand it wasn't big enough to hold it's shape for too long.

I just layed there whimpering my pain. Liz just laughed. Rolling over onto my back I lifted one of my arms laying it across my forehead.

"So did that guy show up today" I said weakly. I heard a door slam shut, flinching I gingerly tilted my head back seeing Liz's door to her bedroom closed.

"I guess that's a yes, darn. Such a shame I missed him. I hope he shows up next time" with a sigh I pulled my head back forward. I lay there for a few more minutes that is until my back started to hurt. So I rolled over onto my hands and knees and crawled over to the couch. Pulling myself onto it I flopped down, and closed my eyes. I soon found myself whispering a song to myself:

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy...I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need... I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do, I will be strong I will be faithful cuz I'm counting on a new beginning... a reason for living... a deeper meaning yeah..."

In my mind I could see that guy, the one with the lavender colored hair, deep blue eyes and the crook in his tail. Yea that guy...

To Be Continued...

Wow...so much stuff in the first chapter... Anyway who is this Russell guy? And exactly what does Goten and Trunks do for a living? Will our two heros ever see each other again? And what happened in Trunk's past to make him so...aggressive and how the hell did he get that crook in his tail?

Any-who PLEASE REVIEW! I know that I sometimes have a problem with my tenses and stuff but it's all good...not too bad for my first fic...I think. ;)

If you like it then I've got a whole lot more coming and not all of it will be touchy feelie and happy. Perhaps in the next chapter I shall reveal Trunk's past, or maybe I'll revel what Goten and Trunks does for a living...who knows what I'll do next...evil laugh


	2. Jobs

Warnings: Implied boy on boy action, some freaky glimpses at Trunk's past. Also the extra spaces between paragraphs signals a change in scene I'm most likely going to do that for the rest of the story seems how the first chapter was a little confusing. And last but not least, this chapter is extremely short...sorry!

Trunks POV

Ever since I found out what Goten did for a living I decided to go ahead and stay away from the bar for a while. The thought of Goten being a man-whore was just too difficult to stand. So I decided to just concentrate on my work for a few days and think things through.

I finally got what Bra would consider a real "Job." It is a simple desk job where all I really have to do is fill out some paper work. It's boring but at least it pays well.

The first part of my days are filled with that 'job' while the rest of it is filled with my usual...job. I still have clients that need my assistance and guidance, and I'm not all that willing to just abandon them just so I could go to some 'job' that I didn't even like. At least I enjoyed what I did with my clients...well at least most of the time...

"Shhhhhhhh...easy now be gentle, there's no rush" I lay my fingertips upon his hips restraining him with just a touch. He was shaking. I suspected that the effort it was taking him to restrain himself was killing him, but I knew that he would thank me later.

With just a little pressure on his right side I was able to shift his position. To him, it was like I wasn't even there, as if I were just a guiding force invisible to the naked eye. Glancing around his shoulder I saw that the time was right and gently slid my fingertips from his hips and up to his back.

Gently ever so slightly I applied a little pressure, signaling him that it was time to lower himself inside. I heard a gasp, of pain or pleasure I do not know. But what I did know was that once he began to enter, there was no stopping until he was completely inside.

He was panting, breathing hard and trembling under my touch. It was obvious that he was resisting, resisting the urge to thrust forward and bury himself deep inside of his lover so that he may feel the muscles of his lover pulsing with the effort of adjusting to his presence inside of him.

Yet my touch prevented him from doing that. They trusted me. Trusted that I would not allow either of them to be hurt. Though I had warned them that there would be some pain involved. It was their first time after all.

I heard two sighs of relief and a single moan of intense pleasure as he finally made it all the way inside. I knew what was happening inside. The muscles of his lover were convulsing spazing out if you will, causing an enormous amount of friction upon his shaft. The lover's head was thrown back as he breathed slowly allowing his body the time to adjust. Yet at the same time...wanting more.

Watching the face of his lover I slid one of my hands off of his back and reached for his lover's hand. "Guide him" was all I said as I moved that hand upward. Looking back at him "listen to your lover" I said as I placed that hand upon his hip.

"Are you sure?" I heard the lover ask his voice shaking. I nodded, "Follow your instincts." Both men were shaking, He was sweating still not wanting to hurt his lover yet wanting so badly to back out and plunge back in again and again.

I stepped back into the shadows as the two men's eyes locked. No longer would they focus on me but on each other. I watched as both men began to move with restraint.

It was slow at first as the lover experimented with the first withdrawal and quick thrust. Then as the pain began to turn into pleasure the speed began to pick up. No longer was there need for guidance and as both men began to cry out their pleasure I slowly turned and disappeared out the door knowing that they would not notice my leaving.

In fact I knew that it would not be until the next day that they would remember that I was ever there. I had taught them the basics and knew that in a few weeks when they would want to begin experimenting with new positions and feelings, that they would call me again.

In the mean time I would help others much like themselves, not always gays but some hetero's that need serious help on their sex life.

I was back at my apartment, I was home. Pulling out an envelope from the inside of my coat pocket I opened it and counted the money inside. "Interesting" I said seeing that there was more than the price I had set. "Huh guess they were expecting a good night, they were kind enough to tip me before they got any action. I shook my head wondering just exactly what they had heard about me.

These two were new clients of mine. Having been referred by another of my clients they had come to me begging me to help them with their first time. It was a process though a long and difficult process in which I had to get them used to my presence. They had to get used to my touch and learn how to zone my physical being out and just listen and feel my words and touch.

It had been three weeks. Three long and hard weeks of patience and time. In reality though I had not expected them to be ready for another two weeks. Yet after we had gotten started I had began to wonder if they were ready I had been seeing the signs but I was not completely sure until about the middle of the session.

Yawning I decided not to think about it. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, stripping off my shirt as I went. Stretching my arms in the air as I entered the bathroom I turned to the mirror. As I saw my reflection I stopped. Slowly lowering my arms I began to study myself. My skin was an attractive tan lean sinewy muscles lined my body, a nice 6 pack lined my gut.

At first glance I looked perfect. But I know far better. At a closer look I could see old scars covering my body, dimmed by the tanning that I have done to help hide them. But I know that they are there and the memories of how I had received them still haunt me.

I sighed shaking my head to rid myself of such thoughts. Stripping off my pants and boxers I quickly turned the shower on and jumped in. The water was freezing but I really didn't care. I washed quickly and climbed out.

Drying off I put on some boxers and sweat pants. Walking over to the couch I climbed on it rolling over onto my back. Pulling the thin sheet over my body I lay back and closed my eyes. "Man I hope this will be a dreamless night." I was getting pretty tired of waking up every night. It has been far too long since I last got a full nights sleep. Shifting into a more comfortable position I slowly began to doze.

_Running_

_Can't breath..._

_Pain..._

_Penetration..._

_Screaming..._

_Pain...pain..._

_Thrusting..._

_Throbbing... _

_Pain..._

My eyes shot open. I was breathing hard and shaking. Sitting up slowly I subconsciously reached down and ran my fingertips over my hips, feeling old scars. Yes I remember what happened. I remember it all.

I breathed deeply and slowly trying to calm my racing heart as images from my past flew through my mind. It had been years since the last time I had dreamed about the incident all the way through...years...

I lay back down and slowly closed my eyes hoping to get some rest and praying yes praying that I would not dream of it again...Then as I lay there all of a sudden a face appeared in my mind...

Goten...that spiky haired beauty...the guy with the tail..and those gorgeous baby brown eyes. I have to see him again...no matter what he does for a living I must see him, speak to him...face to face.

Goten...I fear that I am falling for you, and I don't even know who you really are...

_I knew I loved you before I met you..._

To be Continued...

Ok so this will probably be one of the shorter chapters yes I know it is VERY short, but I don't really want the next few parts to be in this chapter...you'll see. Or maybe you'll disagree with me once the next chapters get written...oh well anywho REVIEW! Let me know what you think of Trunk's 'Job' and also if this chapter is better written than the first one.


	3. Fateful Meeting

Warnings: Some cursing and a little weirdness with Goten...well maybe it all depends on how you guys take it. Anywho ENJOY!

Goten's POV

"I'm so fucking hot!" No not like sexy hot I mean like suffocating in heat equaling that of a volcano hot. I hate being this hot. I hate being sick! Damn that flu virus! I get hot then I get cold; hot, cold, hot, cold. The madness never ends! And the worst of it all is that Liz doesn't even seem to care! The only mercy she has shown me so far is to just bring me food. That's it and the food isn't even good! I keep throwing it up for crying out loud, meaning that by body says that it is total crap!

I sweat all the freaking time wether I'm feeling hot or cold, and every time I stand up it's like the whole world decides to do cartwheels on me. SO now I'm stuck crawling my way to the bathroom just so I can barf my fucking brains out!

_Ok calm down. Breath in, breath out. There now, no need to get all worked up over nothing, we must save our energy and concentrate on getting well. _

"Yeah easier said than done."

"Goten are you talking to yourself again?" Did she have to sound so sarcastic?

"No Liz, I'm talking to Russell" I could hear myself speak, I sounded terrible! My nose being stuffed up is most definitely NOT a good thing. A real nasal sounding voice is so not my thing.

"Oh..." _yeah that's right go ahead and forget_ _about me, you punk ass little bitch. I should kill her for this. _

"What are you talking about?"

_I'm talking about the way she's been treating you. You need to get better so that I can get back to work! And the fastest way for you to do that is to have her nurse you back to health. _

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy..." I muttered, raising my voice a little I said "Hey Liz you might want to watch your back when I'm better, it seems that Russell feels like killing you...again."

"Ohhhh like I'm really scared of him" She could be really sarcastic sometimes...and it really gets on my nerves..."Well I'm going out, here's your dinner and don't stay up too late."

"Yeah right..." I said as I heard the front door slam shut. For someone who was supposed to really care about you, Liz sure did have a funny way of showing it. Oh well I guess the fact that she's a full saijin just makes her more aggressive than me. I am only half after all...

I lay my head back onto the armrest of the couch closing my eyes. I wonder if that guy is a full? Or maybe he's a halfie like me...I dunno but I should find out soon enough...We'll see if Tom gets me the proper medication this time...

Trunk's POV

I couldn't get Goten off my mind. I had to see him...now. So I decided that instead of booking any appointments I would keep my schedule open so that I could go and see Goten.

The next day after I got off of work I headed home. Once there I quickly showered and dressed in casual clothing and then headed for the bar. The same bar slash club that Goten and that girl liked to perform at.

On my way in I was surprised to see Tom. He was walking down the street, a brown paper bag in his right hand. "Hey Tom." I said as he approached me.

"Good evening Trunks. Here to just hang out or to watch a show tonight?"

No use lying to the guy, "well actually I was hoping to see a show tonight and maybe meet one of the performers afterwards."

Tom nodded an idea seemed to be forming in that little head of his. "Well just so you know there won't be a show tonight" he said his voice a little grim.

"What? Why not?" I said. I could tell that my disappointment was made obvious but at that moment I really could care less.

"Well..." Tom seemed a little hesitant as if he really wasn't sure if he should tell me something or not. I noticed him glance at his watch as if calculating the time...

"Come on Tom, don't play games with me" I said becoming irritated.

"Oh alright" so he finally gave in. Whoa there! All of a sudden Tom was shoving the little brown paper bag he had been holding into my hands. "Take this and go around back of the building walk two blocks down the alleyway and then turn left. You'll see what looks like a run-down house that's about to cave in on itself. Go to that house, don't even bother to knock and just walk right in. You should know what to do when you get there."

"Wait, Tom what are you talking about? What will I find at this house?" I said slightly puzzled and confused.

"Don't ask questions kid, just trust me and do as I say." With that he turned his back to me and entered the bar firmly closing the door behind him.

Shrugging I turned and went around the building as Tom had said. There was only one alleyway so at least I didn't have to worry about getting lost. I followed Tom's directions carefully not even bothering to look inside the paper bag, I just carried it along with me.

Once I was at the house I began to hesitate. Did I really trust Tom enough to just walk into this house unannounced? Perhaps...Well I'd followed Tom's directions this far so I might as well go ahead and follow the rest. He did say that I would know what to do once I went inside.

So without a second thought about the consequences of my actions I walked right up to the door, turned the nob, pushed the door in and stepped inside.

The second the door was shut I could hear this groaning sound. I began to wonder exactly what I had gotten myself into.

Walking down the hallway a few steps, I followed the sound and eventually turned into what looked like a living room. There laying upon a rather fluffy looking couch was the most beautiful sight that I could ever lay eyes on.

He was laying on his back one arm draped across his eyes the other hanging limply off the side of the couch. He had a thin sheet covering him from about the middle of his bare chest all the way down to his toes. Near his thighs I saw the tip of his tail, laying on the floor. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of his tail. He had a tail just like I did...except his wasn't all bent out of shape like mine was...literally

I slowly walked over to him, trying not to make a sound. "My head is killing me" I froze wondering if he knew that I was there. Then again he must know that I was there or else he probably wouldn't be talking.

Seeing a chair next to his head, I walked the rest of the way towards it and slowly sat down. Still I had not said a word. "I sure hope Tom got the proper drugs this time" he said, and not even bothering to look he reached his free arm over and held open his hand palm up. It didn't even dawn on me that he knew that I wasn't Tom. For some reason that thought never crossed my mind.

Reaching into the little brown paper sac that I held in my hand's I pulled out a small bottle of god knows what and placed it in his hand. "Thank's...sexy"

"WHAT!" I said as I leaped out of my chair stumbling over backwards and knocking it over. I couldn't contain myself had he really just called me _sexy?_

I saw his small mouth curve into a smile as he slowly removed his arm away from his face, at the same time bringing the bottle that I had just handed him up to eye level so that he could look at it. Rolling his eyes in my direction he nearly whispered "I knew it was you." That was all that he said as he turned his gaze back to the object in his hands. Opening the bottle he took out two of the pills then carefully replaced the lid and then set the bottle on the floor.

Opening his mouth he carefully dropped the pills in and down his throat, not even bothering with water. He then closed his eyes and began to breath slowly.

It was at that moment that I noticed that his face was all red, and that there were little beads of sweat on his face. Glancing around from where I stood, I noticed a small bowl of water with a wash cloth in it.

Setting my chair upright again I slowly reached over and grabbed the wash cloth, ringing out most of the water I sat down. Looking back over at Goten I couldn't help but grin. He looked so helpless at that moment and for some reason I couldn't help but feel a need to take care of him. Looking down at my hand I saw that I was still holding the damp cloth. It was cold to the touch which was probably what he wanted. Without thinking I leaned forward and gently dabbed at Goten's forehead.

I nearly jumped out of my seat again when his hand suddenly came up and grabbed mine. Yet I was somehow able to hold my position.

Opening an eye just a crack, he looked at me...then he smiled...which caused me to smile back at him...he was so...beautiful...beautiful... "Thank you..." It was spoken just barely above a whisper as if his voice would crack if he spoke any louder, yet I heard him as clearly as if he had yelled it. I only nodded in response, at which point he closed his eye again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I sat with him for an hour more. Just sitting there holding his hand, knowing that he was suffering from just a fever yet still wanting to be there to comfort him. What am I thinking? I barely know this guy, I've only seen him what? Like one time! And here I am sitting with him comforting him when all he has is just a fever!

What can I say? Well I think his fever has finally broke through. At least his face isn't so red anymore. And he seems to be sleeping a little better. Slowly I stood up, still holding his hand. I leaned down and gently lay my lips upon his knuckles in a type of kiss. Laying his hand down upon his chest, I watched him for a moment more. Then slowly turned away from him and left the house.

Heading back the way I had come I walked right past the bar, and headed home. Once there I changed into my sweats and crawling onto my own couch I lay down and went to sleep.

That night I dreamed about him. About how I sat there with him, holding his hand and keeping his face cool. It was the most peaceful dream that I had ever had. A rare dream that I would cherish for the rest of my life.

The next day I knew that I had to see him again. I have to talk with him, I have to have a real conversation with him.

I woke up feeling...happy. I was actually happy to be alive, happy to have been born. It's been quite a while since I was last happy to be born. I was...well in my case overjoyed. Some would say I was lovesick, I don't think so just happy to be on the planet is all.

That day I was quick to get my work done and hurried through everything that I did just so I could get to the bar and see if Goten was there. If he wasn't...which I was kinda hoping that he wouldn't be, then I would just go to his house and visit him...

Ok so maybe I was getting a little too comfortable with the idea of me visiting Goten...a little too comfortable with my assumed knowledge that he wanted me around, and enjoyed my company...despite the fact that we had never had a real conversation. For all I knew he was just happy that I brought him something to bring his fever down. Well I guess I will find out when I see him later today.

Ok so now back to the story...I went to the bar sat at my now usual spot, talked with Tom for a bit, found out that Goten was feeling better and would be performing and I decided to stay.

Go me...

I'm not exactly sure what I had been expecting. But I was most surely not expecting what happened that night. Goten acted as if I didn't even exist. Not once did he look me in the eye, and when he just so happened to look in my direction it was as if he was looking right through me. Like I wasn't even there!

Ok so now I was a little confused. Perhaps a little angry and hurt...but I think more confused than anything. Once the show was over Goten just went back behind the curtains and didn't even come back out, though that girl he performed with did. She went over and sat with whom I assumed were her friends.

I thought about asking Tom if he knew anything about it, but for some reason I decided against it. I wanted to think things over before I went to talking with the bar tender. And think things over I did. That night I went back to my apartment and began considering everything that I had not even bothered to consider before.

For example I began to wonder if he was even gay. That thought was shot out of my mind because it didn't really matter, I wasn't gay so why should he be? I didn't bother to dig deeper on that thought.

I began considering other possibilities as to why he would avoid looking at me. Could he be embarrassed? Or angry? Was it possible that he wanted nothing to do with me? Or was he just overly shy? What if he had wanted me to follow him? No...if he wanted me to follow him he would have made eye contact or given me some sort of sign.

I thought about all of this as I went through my usual routine. Showering, eating, dressing, and then of course sleeping. Well maybe not the sleeping part seems how I ended up having another nightmare about my past...but before I went to sleep I decided that I would just ignore it for now and go back to the bar tomorrow and see how he reacts to me again.

Narrator's POV

Unfortunately for Trunks he was soon to be disappointed. Disappointed in fact over two week's time. For in that time frame Goten continued to avoid looking at him. Trunks began to get frustrated and began questioning his own motives as to what exactly he was doing. He began to wonder if Goten believed him to be a stalker of some kind. He continued to think about speaking to Tom about it, but he was never able to find the right words in which to phrase exactly what he wanted to say to Tom. Yes he wanted to know why was it that Goten no longer looked at him, why was it that Goten seemed to be avoiding him at all possible chances?

Two long and hard weeks passed before Trunks finally found the words and the courage to speak his thoughts and feelings to Tom the bartender. The one man who seemed limitless on his knowledge about Goten...the one man that Trunks felt he could trust.

To be continued...

Ok so what did ya guys think? Let me know, I'm a very curious person after all. ;)


	4. Russell

Trunks POV

I went to the bar. Again...except this time there was something very different. The attitude in the air was full of excitement...and lust.

I have to pee.

Glancing around I saw the restroom's sign with an arrow pointing down some stairs. I headed that way a little quickly, I don't want to miss anything...important.

On my way down I saw little clouds of smoke drifting upward. As I began to get closer to the bottom of the stairs I began to hear these sounds...moaning sounds...

Oh dear...

Dare I continue? I looked down at myself wondering if I could hold it...unfortunately...no. So I was forced to continue all the way down the stairs.

When I got there, there were men...no let me correct myself there were American men...having sex with each other. Ahhhhh the simple pleasures of the Americans.

"They aren't very good looking are they?" I jerked around to look at a girl. A rather short girl, compared to myself. Hey I know her, we had met a while back when she wanted to do a documentary on my...job...I don't really think that she ever got around to doing it though.

"Your telling me" I said shaking my head as I watched the...uh men...pleasure themselves..on each other.

"Don't look so embarrassed Trunks," She then patted my back. I only looked at her as she smiled sweetly at me.

"See you later Danielle, I have to pee." I said as I walked away from her. I saw her wave out of the corner of my eye.

Once I was done relieving myself I was quick to walk back past the now finished American's and hurried up the stairs. I went back over to my usual stool and sat down. When Tom came over I attempted to tell him what exactly was going on in the lobby downstairs. "Tom did you know that there are American men having sex downstairs?" I watched horrified as Tom simply shrugged replying with a

"It happens, what ever float's their boats."

"Or sinks them" I looked over see Danielle smiling her bright smile again. I just grinned back at her knowing she had a sick mind and didn't mind sharing it with others. "Well I have to run, thanks for the drink Tom...By Trunks." With a wink at me and to my surprise a grab at my ass (which caused me to jump away from her) she then left.

Shaking my head at her I sat back down on my stool and ordered some Jim and coke. I really wanted to talk with Tom, but before I was able to get a word out, Goten stepped out onto the stage...he looked somehow different. Nothing obvious, he still looked like the same Goten but there was just something to his facial expression and the way he carried himself that just seemed totally different.

"Step right up boys have I got a selection for you!" cheers sang through the bar as grown men raised their fists in somewhat of a victory dance. I looked around, wondering just exactly what Goten was doing and what kind of 'selection' he was talking about.

Glancing back at Tom I gave him a questioning look. But all he did was put a finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet. He then pointed back to the stage silently telling me to watch.

My questions did not go unanswered for at that moment a beautiful woman stepped out from behind the curtains amongst cheers and whistles of admiration.

"Here we have Victoria our raven haired beauty. Don't be fooled by her looks guys for this piece of ass can rip you apart in seconds. This girl can have a man cuming in his pants with just a glance. Starting bid begins at $800 American dollars."

No way, there was just no way that any woman would allow herself to be auctioned off like that. Yet as I watched, the men in the audience were eagerly bidding on her and she just stood there. The bidding just kept going up until one man finally bid $1500 that was when the bidding stopped and that woman walked off the stage.

It went on like that for about 2 hours. Numerous women of different ages, sizes, and experience would come out and be bid on. And they kept coming until just about every man or woman in that bar had a partner. All that is, except me and Tom.

"Thank you all for your time. Now if all who have a woman friend for the night please follow me, we will get you all settled in." And with that, Goten jumped off the stage and walked through a door that I had never noticed before. Nearly all the people in the bar followed him.

It would seem that Tom and I were not the only one's without women. There were at least 8 other people that I could count, who didn't follow Goten.

Spinning around in my chair I glared at Tom. "What?" He asked acting all innocent. I didn't buy it.

"What the hell was that?" I said slightly exasperated.

Tom shook his head at me, as if he were disappointed. After another death glare from me he finally spoke. "That, as you have so delicately called it, was an auction."

I just looked at him with raised eyebrows forcing him to continue. "Every once in a while, Russell brings his girls here and auctions them off for the night." He paused here for a moment looking at me before continuing "The woman's 'price' as you wold call it all depends on her experience level and age. Goten will only allow the bets to go up to $1500 why that price I have no idea but that is his limit, so the first man or woman to hit that mark gets the girl...or in rare cases the guy."

"Wait, Goten auction's off guys too? And why does he even auction off these women, and why do they let him? Is he really just some pimp?" I said slightly shocked and hurt.

"First off that's not Goten, it's Russell. He auctions the women off because that is the best way to keep them safe, all those who go under Russell's employment I guess you could say, trust Goten. And yes Russell is a pimp, a very powerful one at that, mind you. Now excuse me while I go take care of a customer."

I nodded as Tom began to turn away from me. My mind was racing. Just who exactly was this Russell guy? And why would Goten be involved with a guy like him in the first place?

As it so happened I stayed there at the bar for yet another two hours. By that time I was feeling a little...drunk. For some reason I kept seeing Goten up on that stage auctioning off those women...me and Tom had talked some more but I didn't really learn anything new. For some reason, at that time, I was unable to piece together exactly what Tom had been saying about Goten. _First off that's not Goten its Russell..._

That night I went home depressed. It took a while to find home but I was finally able to get there. I didn't even bother showering for the night deciding instead that I would just go to bed.

The next morning I felt like shit. I couldn't remember much of what had happened the night before…I think I remember getting up to go puke a few times…I dunno. My head was killing me with a major hangover I really wanted to die right then and there. Yet my life must go on and I still have to figure out the mystery called Goten.

Going over to the kitchen I looked around for a moment before I finally remembered where I kept the fruit. Pulling it off the top of the fridge I took one banana and put the rest back. I dragged my feet back over to the couch and flopped down…bad idea.

I felt the whole room spin around me as I lay there feeling the nausea build up in my stomach. Once the room slowed down, I peeled the banana and slowly began to eat it. After who knows how long I began to feel my hangover disappear. (trust me banana's are the real cure for hangovers ;))

I must have dozed off for the next thing I knew it was near the end of the day and I was starving. Sitting up slowly I gingerly touched my forehead feeling a tiny little bump. Huh wonder how that got there? It must have been sometime last night.

It was a little sad here I am part saijin and I am still susceptible to hangovers…figures. Anyway I have to get something in my stomach and then I have to shower and brush my teeth…my mouth has this awful taste in it and I really don't want to find out what it is.

Stepping into the bathroom I once again had to paw around for the stupid light switch. Of course I was blinded yet again by the brightness of the light. Geez my eyes were burning like crazy. Rubbing them with the back of my hand I used the other hand to reach for the counter. Leaning forward I looked at myself in the mirror.

Not a pretty sight.

My hair for one was all over the place, sticking up at odd ends and totally greased out…eww. My eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath them. I looked like hell. Well at least I looked human…I guess.

Grabbing my tooth brush I squirted some toothpaste onto it and then stepped into the shower…toothbrush in hand. Turning the water onto the usual cold I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my body all at the same time.

It was when I began to wash my chest that I realized that I still had my boxers on. Sighing I quickly stripped of those and threw them into the sink, water flying everywhere.

Ok let us fast forward a bit here. Got out of the shower, got dressed, ate some junk food and then left the apartment.

Back at the bar Trunks yet again took his usual seat and couldn't help but still look like hell. Tom laughed when he saw Trunks and went ahead and gave him some coffee without even bother to ask.

Trunks was grateful and gave Tom a small smile, despite his laughing Tom really was a good guy. "Bad night?" Tom said as he gave Trunks some sugar and cream for his coffee.

"Yeah actually it was" Trunks replied as he made up his drink. Yes it was near the end of the day but to Trunks who had slept through it all, it was the perfect time for a nice hot cup of coffee.

Glancing at the clock Trunks noticed that Goten's show was about to start. He decided that he really didn't care anymore at least not right now.

Narrator's POV

So an hour went by as Goten and Liz took their turns 'performing' numerous songs and dances until they were eventually finished. Trunks had not watched a single bit of it, preferring to just listen rather than watch. When the show was finally over, that was when Trunks turned to look. Just in time to see that girl grab Goten's tail and quite literally drag him back behind the curtains. Goten of course attempted to struggle but with his poor tail taken hostage, he had no choice but to follow.

Trunks was very curious as to what was going on. That is until a few moments later when Goten's head popped out from behind the curtains looking this way and that. It was quite funny to see Goten begin doing a fast tip toeing action across the stage and off.

Trunks could tell that he was attempting to be very quite and wondered if Goten just didn't want that girl to find out that he was missing. Trunks watched as Goten made a bee line straight for him.

Trunks POV

What was Goten doing? I thought that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore, yet he just came right up to me still looking around like a frightened animal waiting for something to pounce on him.

"Hi, I don't believe that we have been formally introduced, my name is Goten" I was dumbstruck. Goten then stuck his hand out as if he wanted to shake hands. I did the only thing that I could at that moment I grabbed it.

"I'm Trunks, nice to meet you Goten" I said as we shook hands. Goten smiled a smile that lit his face right up. There is only one word in which how I could describe how he looked at that moment…beautiful…

"You came to the house didn't you?" The question took me by surprise and it took me a few second's to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh..yeah, I mean yes I did" I said finally realizing what he was referring to.

"I knew it" He seemed so pleased with himself "At first I thought that I had just dreamed you up but Russell told me that you had been there, I really didn't believe him at first but then I began to wonder. So I just had to ask." He said it all so fast that it took me a second to comprehend all that he had said.

When I was finally able to speak I was cut off…

"GOTEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I saw Goten flinch pulling his arms up as if to protect him from some unseen force.

"Well sounds like I'm busted, hehe gotta go" As he turned around though I saw that that girl was right behind him, so he turned only to stop dead in his tracks face to face with her. I heard him utter a small 'eep' before backing away from her a few steps.

"Just what exactly were you doing" she said sounding rather angry.

"I uh um" Goten was stuttering, was he actually afraid of her? I didn't have time to ponder because at that moment she turned her gaze on me. I faltered a little under her gaze but held my position.

"You stay away from my brother" her tone was so cold and cruel.

Wait "Your brother?" I said glancing between the two and seeing no resemblance what-so-ever.

"Only through affection. Fortunately there are no blood ties between us." She said giving Goten an evil look.

"_That's it!" _The next thing I knew Goten was jumping at Liz only to be stopped short.

She had a hold of his throat and not a gentle hold mind you. For he was grabbing at her hand trying desperately to get it off of him.

"Don't fuck with me Russell" She said dangerously. The only reply was a gasp of air and a tiny "liz…"

"Goten" she coldly as she released him. Goten fell to the floor supporting himself with one hand the other holding his throat. He sat there for a moment gasping for air.

I quickly knelt down beside him carefully placing my hand on his back. "Goten…you.."

"Don't touch him!" My head jerked towards the voice. It was that girl…Liz…at least I believe that's what Goten had said. I narrowed my eyes at her wondering just what her problem was.

When I didn't automatically respond to her command she reached down and grabbed the back of my shirt jerking me to my feet. I was about ready to retaliate when she jerked her hand and me.

I staggered back a few steps trying to keep my balance. Good thing I had a tail even a bent one. "What the hell is your problem!" I said angrily glaring at her.

She looked at me for a moment as if sizing me up. I could take her. I knew I could. Yet now that I was closer to her there was something strange about her…scent. For the first time since I met Goten I finally accepted that everybody had a scent, a scent that for some reason only I could smell.

Liz's scent was…different. I would have expected her scent to be similar to Bra's seems how she had a tail…than again Bra wasn't born with a tail like I was.

"Come with me" She said. I was shocked out of my thoughts by her strange request. "Goten you stay there" she said coldly. I glanced over at him he was still on the floor now looking up at her. I saw a large red mark on his throat, and the beginnings of a bruise.

Glancing back at Liz I saw that she was leaving. I considered not following her but then again I wanted to hear what she had to say. So I followed her. I glanced back once at Goten seeing him get up from the floor, somewhat slowly he had that strange look on his face again and he looked pissed.

Liz led me to a room back behind the stage it was a small room with a couch and a few chairs. Walking in after Liz I closed the door behind me, not really knowing why but at that time not really caring either.

"Why do you want me to stay away from Goten?" I said as soon as the door was closed then as an after thought "and why do you and Tom call him Russell sometimes?" Liz's back was turned to me, I saw her clench her fists at her sides.

"First off I don't want him getting hurt" She said. When I didn't reply she turned around and I was surprised to see her eyes were moist as if she wanted to cry.

"Goten was…traumatized as a child…as a result he created Russell." I didn't get it. Liz saw this and rolled her eyes at me I just glared at her.

"Goten has a split personality. The other personality likes to call himself Russell." Ok so that made a little more sense…I could just see the pieces falling in place that strange expression on Goten's face, the way he carried himself sometimes that must have been Russell.

"Wait, that still doesn't tell me why you want me to stay away form him" I said wondering what another personality has to do with it.

Liz sighed and shook her head. I decided to just ignore this believing it to be a part of her messed up personality. "Every time Goten gets hurt, physically, mentally, emotionally; he turns to Russell." She turned her back to me again, not even bothering to look at me as she said all of this. "If Goten becomes involved with you and you hurt him he will only turn to Russell. I've been able to make real progress with him, getting him to deal with his problems and not letting Russell take care of them for him. Russell is Goten's shield and protector."

This news came as a shock to me. Did Goten really depend on another personality that much? It didn't sound too healthy. "I one day hope that Goten will be able to be rid of Russell for good." At this she turned back around and glared at me. Yes it was all making sense to me now. If I…ever decided to get involved with Goten…I would only hurt him and…

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

To be continued…

Ok so now Goten's…condition is out in the open! What will Trunks do next? Find out in the next chapter once I think it up and write it! Lol J


	5. Obsession

Obsession

Warnings: Yaoi…finally! If you don't like Yaoi than why are you reading this story in the first place? No flames please! Anywho the first part is from Narrators POV just so you guys don't get confuzzled. ENJOY!

Trunks was thrown against the wall roughly. When he looked to see who his attacker was he saw Goten. As he lay eyes upon Goten, Trunks felt himself harden with desire. Stepping forward Trunks reached his arms out. The two half saijins warped their arms around each other as their lips came together in their own rough embrace.

Clothing went flying as the two saijins began ripping the clothing off of each other. The next thing Trunks knew he was laying on a soft bed, Goten on top of him. Desperately they kissed hands running over scalps to glide through silky soft hair. Down to the neck and shoulders and then further down.

Trunks couldn't get enough of Goten's scent. It was intoxicating him to the brink of insanity.

The next thing Trunks knew, Goten was sitting up, positioning himself for penetration. Trunks sighed with pleasure as he felt his shaft enter Goten's tightness, feeling his muscles contract as they adjusted themselves to his presence.

Then they were moving, pumping hard and fast each stroke bringing them closer to orgasm, closer to their climax. Trunks felt his hips thrust upward as Goten slammed himself down. Faster and faster it went until finally they were there. Trunks felt himself empty into Goten.

With a few more strokes Goten collapsed onto Trunk's chest breath coming in great gasps. "That…was wonderful" Trunks panted out as his hand came up to stroke Goten's rough hair.

_Wait…_

Still breathing hard Trunks looked again. Goten's hair wasn't rough…it was silky smooth and soft to the touch. When he looked at Goten all he could see was the top of his head.

A dark head covered in dried blood. "Goten…" Trunks said his voice shaking with fear.

Trunks jerked to a sitting position his alarm beeping loudly.

Looking at his hand Trunks made sure that it was clean before allowing it to fall to his side. "It was only a dream…just a dream" Trunks said slowly letting out a loud sigh of relief. Turning his back a little, Trunks reached for the alarm clock grabbed it and threw it across the room hearing a loud cracking sound that signaled the clock's death.

Trunks leaned forward cupping his face in both hands. Sweat poured down his cheeks wetting his hands. "Why in the hell am I dreaming about Goten?" Trunks spoke softly more as a whimper than a whisper.

A 20 minute walk away, Goten sat on the edge of the couch in which he slept on every night. He too was leaning forward hands covering his face. "What's wrong with me?" He whimpered turning inside himself to Russell.

_Shhhh nothing is wrong with you Goten. Just stay calm and tell me about it. _

Can't you see it? Goten thought as images of his dream shot through his mind.

_Yes… _

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Goten said out loud his voice cracking as he held back the tears that so badly wanted to spill over and fall.

_Nothing. You are to do nothing and to tell no one, especially…_

"Trunks…" Goten said out loud finishing Russell's sentence. "Russell, I have to see him again…I know that you would prefer it if I stayed away from him but…for some reason I just can't seem to stay away from him. When I see him I want to be closer, when he is out of my sight I want to go looking for him…and now…I'm dreaming about having sex with him…what does this all mean Russell?"

Goten was scared.

_You should do as your heart tells you… _Was Russell's only reply. In reality, Goten had been having the same dream that Trunks had been having, only their positions were reversed.

The only difference between the two dreams was that Goten's was cut short. Russell knew what was going to happen in the dream, the second that Goten had touched Trunk's hair and felt roughness, Russell knew that he couldn't let the dream continue. It was at that point that he woke Goten, allowing him the pleasure of believing that he had only dreamed about having sex with Trunks. Not the death that happened afterwards.

That was Russell's job. He protected Goten from bad things, and Goten always sensed when Russell had protected him. Even now he knew that the dream would have turned sour, curdling itself into a nightmare. Yet Russell kept the images that he had seen, from Goten. And Goten knew that Russell had protected him once again.

The next day Trunks and Goten went for a walk. Separately of course, that is until they met in the park. Both stopped short just ten feet of walking past the other.

Goten felt an intake of breath as he softly gasped I surprise.

Trunks just stared.

They stood like that for a few moments, before Russell finally gave Goten a little shove. "EEP!" Goten said as he suddenly seemed to lose control of his legs and then regained them. Falling forward Goten tried to regain his balance only to feel himself fall against a sturdy warmth. Arms warped around him as he felt himself be gently pushed back up to a standing position.

Wide-eyed Goten blinked looking into the deep blue orbs of Trunks.

The two half saijins stood there for a moment before finally realizing that Trunks' hands were resting on Goten's sides. He was quick to withdrawl them as if he had been burned. Among many "um's" and "uh's" as embarrassment finally settled in.

"Um…thanks…Trunks" Goten said shyly as he looked at the ground his face burning.

"Yeah, no problem" Trunks replied his face equally red.

There was a moment's pause as both of them overcame their embarrassment. "So you uh wanna walk together?" Trunks said carefully looking up at Goten.

"um…Sure" Goten said his face still a little red.

Trunks POV

Wow…Goten is so awesome! Me and him have like everything in common. Of course we had a little disagreement about our favorite ice cream flavors but that had passed quickly enough.

We both like the same kind of music and the same kind of food. He even likes to dance! Go figure. I'm not the best dancer but I do enjoy it sometimes.

At first I wasn't sure if inviting him to walk with me was such a good idea, but I wanted to be close to him so badly that I couldn't resist. I'm afraid that I may be gay after all. For some reason I can't help but like him…and I'm beginning to like him as more than a friend. The more I talk to him the more I feel that I have known him all my life.

It's kinda weird…

Goten's POV

Trunks is great. I was so happy when he asked if I wanted to walk with him that I couldn't help but stutter.

I found out that he is also a half saijin just like me! I didn't bother asking about the bend in his tail I figure that that will come out in the open later…if there is a later.

I wonder why he keeps looking at me like that? It's as if he…really likes me or something. I sure hope that he isn't being so nice just so he can get one of Russell's girls.

_Which wouldn't be a bad thing_.

"Yes it would!" I said glaring inwardly at Russell. I stopped as I noticed Trunks looking at me funny. We had been walking in silence and I'm sure that my suddenly blurting out nonsense would look weird to him.

"ehhe…" I said looking at him. He had an eyebrow raised at me subconsciously I'm sure, it's so cute that look on his face. "Sorry..I was um talking to…" I wasn't sure if he knew about…

"Russell"

"What" I said glancing up at him quickly. He only smiled at me knowingly and looked ahead. How in the world did he know about Russell? I wondered. Yet I kept silent not wanting to ask stupid questions.

Narrator's POV

The two half saijins continued to walk through the park talking about everything around the world yet avoiding subjects that involved themselves. Neither seemed to want to speak about his past. And both were content with that decision.

It was early in the morning, so nobody else was around to see the two men with tails walking together. That is nobody who didn't know better.

Just as Trunks and Goten were leaving the park, a dark figure leaped from the air only to land right in front of them. Both the half saijins stopped short gazes locked on the figure.

The figure was dressed in a type of ninja outfit, a cloth mask covering his mouth and chin curving around to cover all but the bangs of his hair.

"Darien!"

Trunk's head jerked to the side as he looked at Goten, seeing a pale face of shock that matched his own. For it seems that both had spoken the name at the exact same time…

To be continued…

Who is this strange figure that BOTH Goten and Trunks seem to know? How do they know who this person is when they both have such separate pasts…or do they?

Ok Yes I know it is rather short and the title only really tells about Trunks' and Goten's feelings of how they want to be close together…I dunno obsession just seemed like a halfway decent title. Any who no worries I have the next chapter all in my head and some of it typed up on my laptop…well the ideas for it at least…I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter done, seems how I want it to be longer than this one was. So be a little patient…ok so if you are very impatient you can e-mail me your thoughts about this fic. (I LIVE off of ideas so Ideas are a good thing!)


	6. Troubled Past

Ok so for this chapter I'm going to change my writing style just a bit. Instead of doing it in POV all the time I'm just gonna tell the story myself. I know it's how just about all of the stories are told but I really just want to tell the story…besides I'm in college in class right now as I'm writing the first part and I really can't pay attention and be in Trunks or even Goten's head at the moment so please bare with me!

Also if the writing style suddenly changes back to my usual POV style than I'm no longer in class. Lol did you get all of that?

Trunk's head jerked to the side as he looked at Goten, seeing a pale face of shock that matched his own. Both had said the name at the same time.

_How does he know about Darien? _Russell wondered inside Goten's mind. Goten only mentally shook his head signaling to Russell that he had no idea.

'How does Goten know about Darien? Where could he have met someone from my own past? My own…horrible past…' Trunks thought shock still lining his face.

Trunks had no time to think further on the subject for at that time the person standing in front of them spoke.

"There is not much time" He said looking directly at Goten. Trunks began to wonder exactly what was going on. "Kane has been running low."

Trunks saw Goten shudder and take a step back as if he wanted to turn around and run, fear and near panic suddenly appeared in his eyes as his imagination mixed with memories began to run wild. Trunks saw all of this and began to wonder…

"He is coming for you Goten."

"No…" Goten said Trunks had to look twice at Goten…was he shaking?

"He can't be coming…he's dead, remember?" Goten said knowing that it wasn't true but wishing it were.

"Wait just a sec" Trunks said unwilling to be left out of the conversation. "Just who exactly is this…Kane?"

Trunks had to resist the urge to step back as two pairs of eyes shot in his direction. One pair belonging to Goten a look of pure fear and near panic was set in those eyes. It was as if he were about to go into a nervous breakdown.

The other pair of eyes belonged to Darien. Piercing eyes that Trunks knew all too well. Those eyes held a fierce hatred, not necessarily for Trunks or Goten individually, but for those who would wish to hurt them.

In the past, Darien had been the protector. He had thought that he could handle protecting two innocent half saijins from those who would hurt them, yet he had failed. Failed the two young boys whom now stood before him as grown men, one of which still showed obvious signs of both physical and emotional damage. The other showing signs of mental damage.

Yes Darien had failed both of them and hoped to one day make up for the mistakes that he had made…and for the consequences that the two young saijins had had to suffer because of those mistakes.

"That information is irrelevant to you" Darien said still looking at Trunks. "It is Goten who needs to worry. Though if he comes and finds you two together…he may just take the both of you."

Darien's head suddenly jerked to the side as if a loud explosion had erupted not to far away. With a slight bow Darien suddenly jumped into the air and was gone. Leaving a stunned Trunks and Goten behind.

Trunks glanced at Goten, only to see the other smirk at him.

What the..?

"_You go on home Trunks. I'll take care of this." _ It was Russell.

'Goten must have withdrawn into himself again…' Trunks thought shaking his head. "I don't think…" That was all Trunks had time to say for at that moment he suddenly went flying through the air landing face first on the cement. His body lifted upward causing him to skid a few feet on his back before he finally smashed through a few trash cans and into a brick walled building.

Everything went dark.

When Trunks finally came to his senses he could hear fighting. Grunts of pain and plenty of yelling, the area in front of his eyes was dark. Lifting his left hand, Trunks hastily pushed aside the trash back and gingerly stood up. Still a bit disoriented Trunks carefully looked around, quickly he covered his eyes as a brightness suddenly blinded him.

The sound of a small explosion reached his ears and Trunks forced himself to look in the direction that it had come.

As the smoke cleared Trunks saw Goten laying on the cement unconscious. His clothing looked slightly charred as if he had been burned. No Trunks knew that Goten had not been burned by fire but by energy.

There wasn't much time. Pulling his arms to his sides Trunks bent them at the elbow and allowed the energy to come. Drawing the energy out of his body to his hands Trunks suddenly shot his arms forward much like a whip, energy shooting from his fingertips straight at his target.

Kane didn't know what hit him.

One minute he was walking towards his prey and the next thing he knew two energy blasts had hit him knocking him off balance. Yet he didn't even have time to catch his balance for at the next moment a shin slammed into his arm sending him flying.

Kane was quick to recover. Jerking his body in the air he managed to land on his feet skidding a few feet down the street. Looking around he finally caught a glimpse of his attacker…just before a fist smashed into his face.

Needless to say Kane was knocked on his ass once again skidding a few feet.

He hurt. Kane had known pain before but not like this. He had never fought someone who could send him flying with just one punch. He had always been the strongest. Gritting his teeth, Kane stood glaring at Trunks.

Kane staggered backwards at the sight of Trunks. For no longer was Trunks a normal lavender haired saijin. Now he was an angry blue-eyed blond, golden energy waves flowing around his whole body. Fists clenched he said not a word but began to walk slowly towards Kane, the one who had hurt Goten, and caught him off guard.

Kane was not about to give up clenching and unclenching his fist he quickly threw a weak energy blast at Trunks who in turn caught it and threw it back.

Now full of panic Kane turned away and leaped into the air energy waves flowed around him as he shot through the sky away from Trunks…and Goten.

It was so sudden. Trunks was surprised that he was so quick to leave rather than stay and fight. Trunks stood there for a moment still super saijin…before finally he sighed and went back to normal.

Turning around he walked towards Goten. Seeing that his eyes were now open, Trunks rushed over to him. "Goten…" He said as he knelt down beside him.

"_Why..?" _ Trunks could tell just from the look of the eyes that it wasn't Goten.

"Why not?" Was the reply and Russell only shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, Trunks saw those closed lids squint and the face grimace with pain. As the body started to move there was a sudden intake of breath and Trunks could hear teeth grinding. Before he could move again Trunks placed a hand on one of his shoulders. "Try not to move" he said gently which caused the eyes to snap open and dart around wildly.

"NO!" Goten screamed as he sat up quickly. Trunks quickly grabbed for him trying to calm him down.

"GOTEN! It's just me, it's Trunks remember?" Goten struggled for a moment more before it finally clicked. Breathing hard he allowed himself to relax. Allowed the strong arms that encircled his body to hold him.

"My chest…" Goten whispered as he finally began to feel the pain.

"We can't stay here Goten…" Trunks said his voice full of concern.

"Trunks…take me…gasp…to your place" Goten closed his eyes as pain shot through his body. Carefully he moved his arms and began to hug himself only to quickly remove his arms.

Trunks didn't know what else to do but to obey. Gently he moved one of his arms to Goten's legs sliding it under his knees. The other arm stayed where it was, behind Goten's back. As Trunks began to slowly stand up he heard Goten gasp with pain yet he did not stop knowing that it would only cause Goten more pain if he took longer than necessary.

Once he was standing at full height he felt Goten's arms move. Glancing down Trunks saw those arms move up to his own shoulders and then around his neck. Smiling gently at Goten, Trunks slowly lifted into the air. Higher and higher he went until he was able to fly over the buildings and back to his apartment.

Once there, Trunks carefully lay Goten on the couch. Propping him up with a few pillows for comfort, Trunks was then quick to get Goten something to drink.

"I think you may have bruised a few ribs" Trunks said as he handed Goten the glass of water.

Goten sipped at it carefully not looking at Trunks. Images flashed through his mind. Strange images of Trunks fighting Kane, and Kane taking off into the air full of fear. The most interesting image was of Trunks as a super saijin. Goten had no idea that anybody else could become a super saijin…that is besides himself and Liz.

Trunks could tell that Goten was thinking about something. Yet he wasn't sure if Goten had seen what happened. He kind of hoped that he didn't and that it was only Russell…then again Russell and Goten were one in the same…Trunks did not think that it would help Goten any if he began thinking of them as different people. No that would not be a very good idea.

"Here let me see how much damage was done." Trunks said as he began to carefully lift Goten's shirt.

Setting the now empty glass on the floor Goten slowly lifted his arms up and allowed Trunks to slip the shirt off. Goten made a face as pain shot through him but he didn't make a sound. Once the shirt was off Goten heard Trunks breath out.

Glancing down at his own chest Goten saw the beginnings of large purple bruises. It was not a pretty sight. "Wow…" Goten said as he looked over himself.

"yeah…" was the reply. Both were amazed at the purple/black color that seemed to be painted on Goten's chest. Trunks could see that it was already beginning to swell.

Trunks turned away from Goten and began to walk down the hall. "Where are you going?" Goten asked watching Trunks' back. Trunks paused for a moment but didn't answer, instead he continued on and entered the bathroom.

Goten sat there for a moment curious as to what Trunks was doing. Yet when Trunks returned Goten knew exactly why he had left. In Trunks' hands were a strange lotion-type stuff and some gauze.

At a closer look, Goten saw that the lotion stuff was actually a new type of lotion that was supposed to help sooth bruising. Goten sat there and watched at Trunks lay the items on the floor and knelt down next to the couch.

Looking at Goten, Trunks said in a serious tone, "Goten I need to make sure that you don't have any broken ribs. I don't really think that you do but I need to make sure."

Goten looked at Trunks for a moment, his face neutral. Trunks thought that Goten was going to refuse but then Goten nodded and lay his head back.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Trunks carefully lay his hands on Goten's chest and gently began to prod. Trunks glanced at Goten's chin as he heard Goten grit his teeth and began taking in short fast breaths.

Trunks went as fast as he dared until he was finally satisfied that the ribs were only bruised and not broken. Trunks sighed with relief finally removing his hands away from Goten. "Well nothings broken…" Trunks said as he reached down for the items that had brought from the bathroom.

Both young saijins then went through the painful process of rubbing the lotion into Goten's skin and then wrapping him tightly with the gauze, and then strips of cloth.

"So…" Goten said when Trunks finally stood "How do you know Darien?" Goten saw Trunks' muscles tense up at the question. He began to wonder if the other half saijin would even answer him.

"I know him from my past. He…helped me out a lot when I was a kid." Trunks said then he turned away and went to the kitchen, washing his hands quickly Trunks then decided to make something to eat.

Goten was quite for some time thinking about what Trunks had said.

"You hungry?" Trunks asked speaking loudly so Goten could hear him.

"I could eat" was the reply.

At that moment Trunks carried out two plates each one holding a grilled cheese sand-witch with a few chips on the side.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Trunks finally spoke. "What about you…how do you know Darien?"

Goten took a bite from his sand-witch chewing slowly and gathering his thoughts. Trunks waited patiently allowing Goten some time. After a few moments he finally spoke. "Much like you, Trunks, I knew Darien from my past…he was like a childhood friend of mine…only he was a friend only because I had nobody else."

Trunks was quite not wanting to push Goten too far yet wanting him to continue on his own. Trunks was not disappointed.

"Kane he…found me when I was young…he is a scientist and when he…found me…he was curious about my tail…so he conducted some…experiments with my blood. That's why he was able to shoot energy blasts…and fly. He always wanted to become stronger but he didn't want to do the physical training that it would require to become as strong as me." Here Goten paused taking another bite from his sand-witch.

It was a few more moments before he continued again. "Every day Kane would have…Darien strap me down and then he would insert needles into my arms…large needles that would pierce my skin…the usual small ones were unable to pierce my skin so he made stronger…bigger needles…"

At this point Trunks was captivated by the story trying to imagine what Goten had gone through and wondering how he could have stood it.

"The needles would be left in for hours on end he would nearly drain all of my blood in one setting and then he would have Darien take me back to my 'room' to rest and regain all the blood that I had lost. He would only give me three days and then he would summon me again…Darien took good care of me…but I could always tell that he hated strapping me down. I fought him every time I was summoned. But he was stronger…"

Goten finished eating and set his plate on the floor. Goten refused to look at Trunks yet Trunks stared at his face unable to remove his gaze.

"Russell…suffered most of the pain…yet he didn't want me to become lost so he forced me to deal with the pain while I was in my room…After the first time with the needles Russell decided to take over…I couldn't handle it…but Russell did…" Goten paused again looking straight ahead as if remembering "It went on like that for six months…Darien finally had enough, when Kane began experimenting on himself Darien was quick to get me out of there. Away from that horrible place. He was the one who introduced me to Liz…" Goten closed his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Trunks waited for a moment more but then looking at Goten he noticed that the other was sleeping. Smiling gently, Trunks took his blanket and draped it over Goten's form. Pausing for a moment Trunks looked down at Goten.

Without a second though Trunks leaned down and gently kissed Goten's forehead before turning away and walking out the front door closing it gently so as not to disturb Goten.

Russell opened one eye as the door closed sighing he closed the one eye and allowed himself to fall asleep.


	7. Love

Warning! Obviously I don't own the characters, only Russell, Liz, Tom, Darien, Kane are all mine…I think that's all of them. Anyway SOME boy on boy action! So be warned! You MAY be slightly disappointed but don't worry I've got some VERY interesting plans for this fic. ENJOY!

"_Do you love him?" _

"………"

"_GOTEN! Answer me!" _

"….yes"

"_why? He doesn't expect you to still be here you know."_

"what do you mean?"

"_why_ _do you think he left? He is giving you a chance to leave. Your no longer hurt, our saijin blood has made sure of that. Besides we need to go and check on the girls."_

"You mean you need to check on them…"

"...they are still our responsibility now allow me to take control so that we can get out of here."

"no"

"_but why Goten? What is so fascinating about this guy that your willing to put the girls in danger for?" _

"I'm sure that the girls will be fine…besides…I like his scent…he smells nice…besides I'm not ready to leave yet." Goten snuggled further down in the pillows that he lay on. Pulling the thin blanket further up on his chest.

"_Goten…"_

There were times like this that Goten wished Russell was not with him. Yet Goten did not know what life would be like without Russell…but then…thoughts began to swim through his mind, thoughts of a life with Trunks…the mysterious youth who seemed to close out his emotions to the world…of course he wasn't that much of a youth…Goten knew about how a saijins blood keeps a person looking young...yet Trunks looked as if he was at least 30. Goten thought about asking Trunks how old he was whenever he got back. What Goten didn't know was that his wait would last for several hours.

Trunks was once again at work. This time it was a brand new couple this was their first session and it would be at least four hours before they would finally become comfortable with his presence. They were to go about their daily lives in the house and completely ignore his presence…the problem with that was that they knew he was there and could not help but stay tense and act abnormally. The simple fact that Trunks said not a word and seemed to appear where a second ago there was nobody, caused the couple to be on edge.

Yes they wanted help and they had seen what Trunks had done for other couples and knew that he was a miracle worker…yet there was just something about him that they just could not ignore.

For Trunks it was all about patience. This was normal and he new that it would be at least a month before this couple became completely comfortable with his presence. He would not teach them until they were.

It was almost dark when Trunks finally returned home. He did not expect Goten to be there, just as Russell had predicted. Yet both were to be surprised.

The second Trunks opened the door to his apartment he knew that something was wrong…or at least…different. He actually smelled food…food that smelled good…really good.

Walking into the apartment Trunks looked around and his eyes instantly landed on Goten.

Raven colored hair fell down his back and over his shoulders a strong back with an attractive inward curve near the small of his back, curving back outward into a nice firm…don't go there. He was incredibly curvy for a guy…almost like a female…but not.

Trunks swallowed the hard lump that suddenly appeared in his throat along with all the drool that wanted to spill over. He could feel his nose begin to twitch causing Trunks to quickly rub it before letting his hand fall to his side.

Goten glanced over his shoulder noticing a strange look on Trunks' face.

Trunks noticing that Goten was looking at him one eyebrow cocked up. Trunks felt his face grow hot as he quickly adverted his gaze. "So….um…what are you doing here?" Trunks said embarrassed by his behavior.

It was Goten's turn to blush he quickly turned away from Trunks back to the stove. His breath cam in quick gasps as he stirred the fried potatoes that he was cooking. "I uh…thought you might be…well hungry…" Goten ended lamely feeling his face growing hot.

"oh…" was Trunks' reply. Shrugging he went to the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him.

Goten was stunned. He had expected Trunks to explode and tell him to get out. Yet he hadn't said a word…just 'oh.' Sighing with relief Goten continued cooking their dinner. A nice American one of BBQ ribs cooked in the oven with fried potatoes and green beans. It was a simple enough meal yet Goten hoped that Trunks would like it. A side of rice would add a little flavor…Goten thought as he began making that as well. He figured that Trunks would take a shower which should give the rice enough time to cook.

Inside the bathroom, Trunks leaned his back against the door. Breathing hard, his heart felt like it would pound itself out of his chest. Grabbing his shirt in a fist Trunks ripped it over his head, angrily throwing it on the floor. 'Why am I being like this?' he thought as he continued to strip. 'Goten shouldn't be affecting me this way…should he? I know about his past…does he think I will tell someone? No…he doesn't seem the kind to be all that suspicious…oh well. Anyway time to take a shower.'

Turning the water to its usual cold Trunks climbed in. The cold water hit him like a waterfall, and the next thing Trunks knew his feet were slipping from underneath him. He was only able to let out a loud curse before a sharp pain went through the back of his head and everything went dark.

Goten was just turning the stove and oven off when he heard an extremely loud curse and then an even louder _Thud. _It sounded as if someone had dropped a bowling ball on the floor.

Concerned Goten went to the bathroom door and knocked tentatively. When there was no answer Goten became even more concerned his brow furrowing into a worried expression as he began to listen closely. He could hear the shower running yet no sound from Trunks.

Carefully Goten tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. Gulping with fear and hoping that he wouldn't get punched for his actions, Goten slowly opened the door.

There laying on the floor, one leg propped up in the tub, stark naked lay Trunks. "oh…wow" Goten said as he, like Trunks before him felt his nose twitch.

Looking down at Trunks' face Goten suddenly knelt down beside him. Blood began to pool around Trunks' head staining his lavender colored hair.

Grabbing his shoulders Goten quickly lifted Trunks' upper body up and set him on his lap. Feeling with his hands Goten quickly found the injury. Exploring it a little Goten was relieved to find only a small cut and a bump. The skull had not been broken.

Setting Trunks back down on the tiled floor, Goten quickly stood and turned the shower off. Glancing down into the tub he saw what had made Trunks fall. A large piece of soap. "He must have stepped on it" Goten said shaking his head.

Going back to Trunks Goten leaned over him opening the cabinet door under the sink. There he found some more gauze the same stuff that Trunks had bound him with. He also found some wash cloths which he grabbed as well.

Going back to Trunks' head Goten carefully turned him onto his side. Resting Trunks head on one of his legs. Parting the stained hair Goten saw the cut and quickly pressed one of the cloths against it. Putting as much pressure on it as he dared Goten quickly got the bleeding to stop. Next he placed a clean cloth on the wound and then set to work warping up Trunks' head.

Once that was finished Goten went to work on lifting Trunks' up. Trunks was a lot heavier than he had originally thought, but eventually he was able to get him to the couch.

Once Trunks was safely on the couch Goten quickly turned away not allowing himself the pleasure of looking at Trunk's fabulous body. Yet Trunks had to be covered up. So Goten forced himself to turn back around so that he could grab the blanket that lay on the very top of the couch.

His breath caught in his throat as his eyes strayed downward. Soon resting on…

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"_ Goten jerked with surprise his face burning hotter than ever.

"I…uh…" Goten stammered knowing that he couldn't get away from Russell.

"_perv._" Was all that Russell had to say before retreating back into Goten's mind.

Goten was shaking. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he quickly leaned over Trunks and grabbed the blanket.

The next thing Goten knew he was laying on top of Trunks.

"What the…?" Goten said as he found his face right in front of Trunks'.

Trunks eyes were open. His hand curved around the back of Goten's neck. (Don't forget he's shirtless! ;)) Both saijins stared at each other a moment in time that seemed to last forever. That is until Trunks pulled Goten the rest of the way down and kissed him.

Goten's eyes widened with shock. At first he was stiff not sure what to do…yet as the seconds passed he felt his eyes slowly begin to close and his body relax, his lips warming from the kiss as they slowly parted for a probing tongue.

Goten was still hanging half off the couch and he was about to break the kiss so that he could get off of Trunks. Yet at the other's gently touch Goten quickly shifted his body the rest of the way up. Until he was resting partly on Trunks and partly on the large couch.

The kiss deepened as their passion began to grow. They both began to feel their need arise as hands began exploring skin. Goten was in heaven. That is before he could no longer breath. Pulling away Goten took a deep breath relieving his lungs. Trunks was breathing just as hard as the two held each other.

Trunk's hand left the back of Goten's neck to gently caress his cheek. Having caught his breath Goten softly smiled snuggling down his head resting in the crook of Trunks' neck.

The two didn't say a word. Lost in their own thoughts and feelings. When Trunks felt Goten's breathing slow and deepen as sleep over took him, Trunks gently kissed the top of his head. "Goten…I think I've fallen for you and I don't even know how it happened." Trunks said quietly so as not to wake him.

With his free hand Trunks carefully felt his forehead. Feeling the gauze that was wrapped around it. Moving his hand back a sharp pain emitted through his head as he touched where his skull had met the floor. Wincing he quickly move his hand away from that spot. "So that's what happened" he whispered, as his free hand curved around to Goten's side.

Trunks gently glided his fingers over Goten's skin as he too began to doze. As his eyes closed he softly whispered "I love you…Goten…" With those words sleep over took him, the meal that Goten had prepared forgotten.

To Be Continued…

Ok so this fic was slightly shorter but hey it's all good! Anywho hope you guys enjoyed this one cuz the next one is gonna be very…interesting…Some real supernatural stuff and all…


End file.
